pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pidgeotto
is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is the evolved form of Pidgey. Biology Physiology Pidgeotto resembles a small hawk and is brightly colored with red and yellow feathers. Due to similarities between Pidgeotto and its evolved form, Pidgeot, many players often get the two confused. Its beak and claws are as sharp as its eyesight. Natural abilities Pidgeotto has outstanding vision as it is able to distinguish its prey from high distances. It is able to carry its prey for over 60 miles. Behavior Pidgeotto can be dangerous and should be approached with caution. This is due to its large size and aggressive territorial nature. It will attack anything with its sharp claws that wanders into its territory if it perceives the intruder as a threat, which it often does. Pidgeotto is known to be carnivorous as they are shown to prey on several Pokémon such as Exeggcute, Caterpie, and Magikarp. Evolution Pidgeotto evolves from Pidgey starting at level 18, and evolves into Pidgeot starting at level 36. Game info Locations |sunmoon=Trade from Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon |smrarity=None |ultrasunultramoon = Evolve Pidgey |usumrarity = None |letsgopikachueevee = Routes 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 21, 24, 25, Viridian Forest |lgperarity = Common |swordshield=Trade |swshrarity=None}} Spin-off game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |'Secret Power'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbspr = RB 017 front.png |yspr = Y 017 front.png |grnspr = GR 017 front.png |Iback = Pidgeotto Back I.png |gldspr = G 017 front.png |gldsprs = Pidgeotto(G)ShinySprite.png |slvspr = S 017 front.png |slvsprs = Pidgeotto(S)ShinySprite.png |cryspr = C 017 front.gif |crysprs = Pidgeotto©ShinySprite.gif |IIback = Pidgeotto Back II.png |IIbacks = Pidgeotto Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr = RS 017 front.png |rbysapsprs = Pidgeotto(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldspr = E 017 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Pidgeotto(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 017 front.png |frlgsprs = Pidgeotto(FRLG)ShinySprite.png |IIIback = Pidgeotto Back III.png |IIIbacks = Pidgeotto Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 017 front.png |dpsprs = Pidgeotto Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr = DP 017 front.png |ptsprs = Pidgeotto Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr = HGSS 017 front.png |hgsssprs = Pidgeotto Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Pidgeotto Back IV.png |IVbacks = Pidgeotto Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Pidgeotto BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Pidgeotto BW.gif |b2w2spr = Pidgeotto BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Pidgeotto BW.gif |Vback = Pidgeotto BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Pidgeotto BW Back.gif |xyspr = Pidgeotto XY.gif |xysprs = Pidgeotto Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Pidgeotto XY.gif |orassprs = Pidgeotto Shiny XY.gif |VIback = PidgeottoBack XY.gif |VIbacks = PidgeottoBacks XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Pidgeotto appeared in several other episodes, such as Mountain Time, as a trainer's Pokémon or as a wild Pokémon. Ash's Pidgeotto In the anime, Ash Ketchum caught a Pidgeotto in the third episode, Ash Catches a Pokémon, it appeared in thirty-three episodes before it evolved and was released on the season finale of the Indigo League, Pallet Party Panic. Trivia Its cry nearly sounds similar to Chansey. Origins Pidgeotto appears to be based on a pigeon. Name origins * Japanese: ピジョン(Pijiyon in Romaji) means pigeon. * English: The name "Pidgeotto" is based upon the word "pigeon", a common bird. * French: The French name of Pidgeotto, "Roucoups", has the same origins as Pidgey for "rou" and "coups". Gallery 017Pidgeotto OS anime.png 017Pidgeotto OS anime 2.png 017Pidgeotto OS anime 3.png 017Pidgeotto AG anime.png 017Pidgeotto_Dream.png 017Pidgeotto Pokemon Stadium.png 017Pidgeotto Pokémon PokéPark.png 017Pidgeotto Pokémon HOME.png Pidgeotto-GO.png Pidgeotto GO Shiny.png ca:Pidgeotto pl:Pidgeotto ru:Пиджеотто uk:Піджеотто de:Tauboga fr:Roucoups Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon